


Голубая стрела

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: А потом за Баки примчала его «Голубая стрела».Примечание:в фанфике цитируется сказка Джанни Родари «Путешествие "Голубой стрелы"» (1964 г.) в переводе Юрия Ермаченко, она же играет важную роль в сюжете. Также в тексте использован фрагмент песни в исполнении Бинга Кросби «It's Easy To Remember» в авторском переводе. Навеяно песней группы «Белая Гвардия» — «Голубая стрела».





	Голубая стрела

В этом году Тони попросил у Санта-Клауса на Рождество железную дорогу.  
Санта-Клаус, конечно же, шепнул пожелание Говарду Старку, а тот не менее ответственно передал его Эдвину Джарвису. Огромная коробка в блестящей голубой бумаге дожидалась своего часа в шкафу, ведь все мечты Тони всегда исправно исполнялись под Рождество.  
Кроме одной.  
У Говарда совсем не было выходных, и даже эти праздники он собирался провести в другом городе. Вылет был назначен на утро двадцать четвёртого декабря — за праздничным столом деловые партнёры бывают сговорчивее.  
Но вечером двадцать третьего у Говарда зазвонил телефон. Каким бы плотным ни был рабочий график, от некоторых встреч просто невозможно отказаться — например, когда агент Маргарет Картер требует немедленно сходить с ней на шоколадное фондю.

Она по-прежнему оставалась пунктуальна и элегантна, хотя волосы серебрил уже не только нью-йоркский снег, хотя её жизнь сложилась вовсе не так, как ей хотелось бы. Говард даже не пытался жалеть её, нет — таких, как Пегги, не жалеют. А сочувствие от человека, который достиг всего, о чём мечтал, и вовсе унизительно.  
Теперь они и почти не разговаривали во время своих нечастых неофициальных встреч: сидели друг напротив друга, грустно улыбались, глядя, как танцует пламя свечи, как темнеет маршмеллоу на двузубой вилочке. Только изредка вспоминали что-то светлое из долгого совместного прошлого или спорили, какой шоколад лучше — молочный или тёмный.  
И Говард даже вздрогнул, когда Пегги, лучезарно улыбнувшись, заговорила о Тони. Ему всегда было неловко заводить с ней беседы о детях: при всей своей нечуткости, в которой перед агентом Картер он расписался ещё в сороковые, Говард втайне боялся причинить ей боль. Он ещё помнил, как переживала Мария, когда завести ребёнка не получалось.  
— Я знаю, Тони хотел железную дорогу, — Пегги полезла в свой строгий портфель.  
— Откуда…  
— Даже тайны Санта-Клауса — не тайны для высококлассных разведчиков, Говард.  
— Понятно, — Говард улыбнулся, отложив вилочку. — Джарвис.  
— Джарвис. Вот, возьми. Мне посоветовали сказку, про игрушечный поезд. У тебя осталось два вечера, ты ещё успеешь прочитать её Тони. Ты ведь проводишь с ним так мало времени, подари ему это Рождество.  
Говард растерянно взглянул на протянутую ему книгу с голубым поездом и самолётиком на обложке. Потом посмотрел на Пегги.  
Та выразительно молчала по-британски, приподняв брови.  
— Всё ясно, Старк, — заключила она. — Ты опять сматываешься от собственного сына под Рождество.  
— Я…  
— Думаешь о нём, но на расстоянии. Дурак.  
Пегги вдруг треснула его книжкой по гениальной голове, положила её на стол и встала, прихватив портфель и пальто.  
— Пегги…  
— Счастливого Рождества, мистер Старк. Ведь оно всегда счастливое, когда встречаешь его с людьми, которых любишь по-настоящему, — язвительно бросила Пегги через плечо и хлопнула дверью маленького кафе.  
Говард ничего не ответил и уставился в окно. Проводил её силуэт взглядом — Пегги сердито застёгивала пальто прямо на ходу, пока не скрылась из вида среди праздничной суеты.  
Подошедший официант посмотрел на него сверху вниз очень вопросительно.  
— Женщины, — пожал плечами Говард и придвинул книжку к себе. Побарабанил пальцами по плотной картонной обложке. Открыл наугад.

_«На следующий день Франческо вернулся, и его печальные глаза снова были устремлены на Голубую Стрелу. Пришел он и на второй день, и на третий. Иногда он останавливался у витрины всего на несколько минут и потом, не оборачиваясь, убегал прочь. Иногда простаивал перед витриной долгие часы. Нос его был прижат к стеклу, а русый чуб спускался на лоб. Он ласково посматривал и на другие игрушки, но было видно, что сердце его принадлежит чудесному поезду»._

*** 

Витрина самого большого в Бруклине магазина игрушек перед Рождеством искрилась огоньками. Так и манила к себе детвору — даже ту, которой Санта-Клаус не носил подарков.  
В тот день они тоже прилипли к ней, специально завернув после школы.  
— Я бы подарил Бекки вон ту куклу, — Баки Барнс почти прижимался к толстому стеклу носом, и от его дыхания оно мутнело. — Вон ту, в голубом. Бекки не любит розовый. А вон те карандаши — Стиву. Там так много цветов, у него никогда столько не было…  
— А сам? Чего бы ты хотел?  
— Я уже большой для того, чтобы играть, Говард.  
— А я бы всё равно хотел что-нибудь. Потом играть будет совсем некогда, — Говард шмыгнул носом, прижимая к груди перевязанные ремнём книжки. Отошёл на шаг — чтобы оценить всю витрину.  
Баки так и стоял, прижавшись лбом к стеклу. Молчал. Думал о чём-то своём. Баки вообще очень много думал, но, во-первых, не об учёбе, а во-вторых, замечали это совсем немногие. Взрослые так вообще говорили, что у Баки в голове ветер, и в первом классе Говард не мог понять, как такое может быть: у всех в голове мозг, а у Барнса — ветер?  
Они даже тогда не дрались, хотя уж казалось бы — умника и задаваку Старка хотел побить каждый первый хулиган. Но Баки Барнс, со своим «ветром в голове», почему-то не хотел. Наоборот — когда второклассники подкараулили чистенького «первачка» и решили задать ему трёпку, Барнс, улюлюкая, бросился на них с метлой школьного дворника. Потом, конечно, обоим влетело: и за порванные рубашки, и за сломанную метлу, и за то, что Баки умудрился всех побить, но ругались на них всего один день, а дружили Баки и Говард с тех пор всегда.  
— Поезд, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Я хотел бы поезд.  
— Я бы тоже, — тихо согласился Говард, следя за тем, как в витрине по заснеженным холмам из папье-маше медленно катятся чудесные голубые вагончики. Трудно не хотеть такую дивную, сложно устроенную игрушку, вот только Санта-Клауса не существует, а папы не купят его ни Говарду, ни Баки. Торговцу фруктами этот поезд не по карману, а у Баки и вовсе нет отца. — Он почти настоящий.  
— Нет. Не этот, — Баки вздохнул и отлепился от стекла. — Настоящий. Не почти, а совсем. Такой, чтобы он увёз меня куда-нибудь, где я смогу стать кем-то ещё. Где не надо будет торговать газетами на холоде, где Стиви смогут вылечить. Я не такой умный, как ты, мне все это говорят.  
Голубой поезд мигнул своими почти настоящими фарами и въехал в тоннель.  
Говард молча ждал, когда он появится из тоннеля снова, но железную дорогу, наверное, отключили. Баки всё ещё разглядывал куклу, вытаскивая рукава свитера и натягивая их на пальцы.  
— Эй, — Говард снова простуженно шмыгнул носом, крепче прижал учебники к груди и свободной рукой тронул Баки за плечо. — И ты не взял бы меня с собой?  
Тот помолчал, глядя в потемневшую витрину, отражаясь в ней, высокий и всклокоченный рядом с маленьким серьёзным Говардом. Потом вдруг весело рассмеялся, повернулся к другу и хлопнул его по плечу — как делали взрослые крутые парни.  
— Конечно, я бы взял тебя с собой. Если бы ты захотел со мной поехать.  
— Я всегда буду хотеть.  
— Но у нас всё равно нет поезда.  
— Ну, я вырасту и соберу что-нибудь получше.

*** 

— Папа, ты ещё не уехал?  
— Нет, Тони. Мне нужно будет уехать только завтра.  
До сих пор в мире не было ничего, что способно было бы заставить Говарда Старка усовеститься лучше, чем строгий взгляд Пегги Картер. Поэтому он, выпив вечерний крепкий кофе, не пошёл в свой кабинет, чтобы продолжить работу, а взял книжку и поднялся в спальню к сыну.  
Тони не спал. Лежал в своей постели, укрывшись одеялом до носа, и смотрел, как переливаются огоньки гирлянды на маленькой ёлочке в углу. Джарвис нарядил её специально для маленького мистера Старка ещё в начале декабря. Под ней остановился деревянный паровозик, который не мог ездить сам и был уже не очень интересен Тони, как и плюшевые игрушки. Те были списаны на полки ещё год назад.  
Задержав на паровозике взгляд, Говард прикрыл за собой дверь и включил круглый голубой ночник на прикроватной тумбочке. Достаточно яркий, чтобы читать.  
— Всё в порядке? — Тони почему-то забеспокоился.  
— Да. Всё хорошо. Тётя Пегги передала тебе подарок на Рождество. Санта-Клаус принёс ей по ошибке, — весело сказал Говард, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Твой поезд уже в пути, но он приедет только в рождественское утро, поэтому я почитаю тебе про другой поезд.  
— Ты? Почитаешь мне?  
Неразрезанные страницы хрустнули под пальцами, как свежевыпавший снег под тяжёлым сапогом. Говард взглянул на сына, стараясь скрыть свою растерянность.  
Иногда ему читала Мария. Чаще всего это делал Эдвин. Говард даже не сразу вспомнил, что всё-таки несколько раз читал сыну — когда тот был ещё совсем маленьким, чтобы что-то запомнить и понять, и, если Тони не засыпал, когда сказка заканчивалась, Говард незаметно переходил на научную статью.  
А потом Говард Старк стал слишком занят.  
— Да. Я почитаю. Сам, — и Говард открыл первую страницу.  
Он вдруг подумал о том, что сидит в комнате мальчика, у которого есть всё, чего может пожелать детская душа — поймёт ли он сказку о бедных итальянских детях, которые ничем не отличались от бруклинских?

*** 

Они с Баки ведь даже не думали всерьёз хотеть тот поезд. Как не мечтали потом и о новеньких велосипедах, у которых не отваливались бы на ходу звонки и педали, как не мечтали жить в роскошных домах, где есть дворецкие. Говарду ещё жилось получше: он-то был единственным ребёнком в полной семье, а Баки — старшим сыном у мамы-одиночки, да ещё и возился со своим другом, слабеньким и вечно больным Стивом. Тот и в школу-то приходил редко — куда чаще Баки таскался к нему домой, помогал чем мог.  
И Говард, втайне восхищаясь другом, в свою очередь пытался помочь чем-то Баки. Починить велосипед, на котором тот развозил газеты; помочь сделать домашнее задание; а иногда получалось даже добыть что-нибудь вкусное в лавке отца. Хорошо, что отец Говарда торговал фруктами, иначе никому их было бы не видать. Только Баки наверняка отдавал всё сестрёнке Бекки и Стиву.  
Так и шло время. Закончилась проклятая Великая Депрессия, закончились школьные дни — а дружба не кончалась. Говард Старк и Баки Барнс всё ещё были вместе, хоть один поступил на инженера, а другой пошёл работать на завод. Они вместе учились завязывать галстуки и по-модному зачёсывать волосы, выглядеть, как киноактёры, даже в дешёвых костюмах; вместе начали бегать на танцы и клеить девчонок, с которыми Говарду было отчаянно скучно; вместе пробовали курить и доставали непристойные книжки, в которых рассказывалось, для чего всё-таки нужно клеить девчонок на танцах.  
Но учиться в институте и разговаривать с Баки всё ещё было куда интересней.  
Поэтому Говард предпочитал проводить время с ним наедине — как и в тот ясный летний день. Вообще-то они собирались поехать на Кони-Айленд, но Баки пришлось поменяться сменами на заводе, и теперь он опаздывал — отсыпался. Но просто посидеть и поговорить где-то тоже было здорово. Времени для встреч становилось всё меньше, а на танцах не особенно поболтаешь.  
Говард ждал его на берегу Ист-Ривер, сидя на траве вдали от чужих глаз, глядя, как по золотой от солнечных бликов воде неспешно плывёт речной теплоходик. Музыканты на борту наигрывали песню Бинга Кросби — Говард узнал мелодию, но не мог вспомнить слова, как ни старался, и от этого почему-то было досадно.  
— Извини, я опоздал, — Баки спустился к воде почти неслышно, и Говард даже вздрогнул. — О, да ты никак опять задумался?  
Он сел рядом, весело улыбаясь, — торопился, даже волосы не зачесал. Закатал рукава рубашки, тоже провожая теплоходик взглядом.  
— Было бы здорово придумать такую штуку, — признался Говард, — чтобы можно было носить музыку с собой. Какую хочешь. Сейчас вот они уплывут, и станет тихо, а я даже не успел вспомнить слова.  
— Мне нравится, что теперь ты говоришь «придумать», а не «собрать».  
— Вот нельзя не поддеть, да?  
— А что поделать, — Баки улыбнулся. — Без таких, как я, твои придумки — только чертежи на бумажке. И никакой пользы с тех чертежей.  
Говард рассмеялся. Запустил руку в стоящий рядом портфель — ну, не с корзинкой же для пикника ходить к реке серьёзному человеку? — и кинул в Баки сливой. Хорошо, когда отец торгует фруктами.  
Тот поймал её. Потёр о штанину. Внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
— Спасибо. Потом съем, — сказал Баки и попытался спрятать сливу в карман.  
— Ешь сейчас, — строго отозвался Говард и повернулся к нему, прищурив один глаз. — Я тебя знаю. Опять кому-нибудь отнесёшь. Давай-давай.  
Баки прищурился. Надкусил сливу — аккуратно, как будто и впрямь ел её в первый раз, смакуя, и сок тут же потёк по руке. Тоже золотой от солнечного света.  
— Ем, вот видишь, — пробурчал Баки. — Вкусно. Очень. Ты доволен?  
— Доволен, — кивнул Говард.  
Баки вдруг засмеялся снова, утирая пальцами другой руки подбородок, сидя с недоеденной сливой.  
— Не смотри на меня так строго, Старк, — его взгляд остановился над верхней губой Говарда. — Это теперь совсем чудовищно… чудовищно смешно.  
— Теперь?  
— Теперь, когда ты пытаешься отрастить усы.  
Говард поднял бровь. Тронул колючие редкие жёсткие волоски и нахмурился.  
— Перестань надо мной смеяться, — строго сказал он, но Баки, продолжая хлюпать сливовым соком, всё ещё хохотал, и этот смех казался над затихшей золотой Ист-Ривер очень громким.  
В тот миг Говард даже не понял, почему он это сделал, откуда пришло это переполняющее ощущение — что-то, замешанное на юношеском отчаянном задоре и одновременно солнечно-спокойное. Потому что войны больше не будет, и Великой Депрессии — тоже, и он будет придумывать всякие мирные штуки, а руки Баки будут воплощать их в жизнь, и они могут всегда вот так сидеть над Ист-Ривер, и смеяться, и разговаривать, и…  
Баки всё ещё смеялся, когда губы Говарда жёстко и липко ткнулись в его губы. На долю секунды Говард подумал, что Баки его сейчас отпихнёт — но этого почему-то не случилось.  
Да уж, Баки, в отличие от Говарда, умел целоваться. А ещё он был сладким, как сливы из отцовской лавки. И почему-то не стал задавать никаких вопросов.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал он потом, завалившись на траву и прикрыв глаза, — что однажды твои усы станут не такими колючими. И не такими смешными.  
— Это было так плохо?  
— Это было очень сладко. Как... слива, — неопределённо описал Баки и щелчком отправил косточку в Ист-Ривер, как будто ничего странного не произошло. Но улыбался он так, как улыбаются люди, когда с ними случается что-то правильное.  
Он вообще потом всегда вёл себя так, будто начавшееся было совершенно нормально. Если бы кто-то о них узнал — решил бы, что ветер в голове заразен.

*** 

Говард ненадолго замолчал, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по странице. Тони тоже не произносил ни слова. За то время, что Говард читал ему тоскливую сказку, он ни разу не перебивал отца — только взволнованно собирал вокруг себя гнездо из подушек и одеяла, и теперь сидел в нём, глядя на отца круглыми блестящими глазищами.  
Пегги, наверное, сейчас не могла лечь спать, потому что ей отчаянно икалось. Детская сказочка. Про игрушечный, чёрт бы его побрал, поезд.  
— Папа?.. — Тони всё-таки не выдержал.  
Ну вот, сейчас он наверняка спросит, почему за замёрзшей девочкой пришли карабинеры. Почему она не проснулась.  
— Эта девочка… — начал Говард, поёжившись.  
— Девочка умерла, — перебил Тони. — Я понял, так бывает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Джарвис мне всё рассказал, когда умер мой хомячок.  
— У тебя был хомячок?  
— Ну да. Тётя Пегги мне подарила.  
Ох уж эта тётя Пегги. Нет бы подарить что-то другое, так нет же, выбрала животное, основная цель существования которого — объяснить детям про смерть.  
— Я про другое, — Тони заёрзал. — Они же все ехали к Франческо?  
— Да.  
— И они все полюбили именно Франческо.  
— Да, поэтому и пошли за ним.  
— Тогда почему игрушки решили остаться с другими детьми?  
— Потому что… Потому что это правильно? — Говард растерялся.  
Тони сдвинул брови, размышляя, и помотал головой.  
— Я думал, что если ты кого-то любишь, ты и должен с ним остаться.  
— Тоже Джарвис рассказал?  
— Ага. Он мне много таких сказок читал.  
— Это не всегда правильно, Тони. Я потом тебе расскажу. Бывает так, что нужно сделать выбор.  
— А-а, — протянул Тони, зарывшись в одеяло так, что видно было только глаза и лохматые чёрные волосы. — Это не для детей, я понял.  
И, не дождавшись ответа, пояснил:  
— Джарвис обычно говорит так.  
Говард и не нашёлся, что ответить. Просто продолжил читать сказку, понадеявшись, что дальше будет лучше.  
Ведь не скажешь же Тони: «Если бы я продолжал так думать, то никогда бы не женился на твоей маме и тебя бы не было».

*** 

Когда отец начал что-то подозревать, дома запахло грозой отчётливее, чем над Европой, где объявился новый тиран. Отец был для Говарда страшнее заморского диктатора — потому что отец был рядом, а не за океаном.  
Казалось, он не догадывался, а знал, но не мог заговорить об этом вслух, глаза в глаза, но постоянно бродил вокруг да около. Напоминал между делом, что Говард — единственный сын в семье, что на нём лежит большая ответственность. Что наука и прогресс, конечно, важны, но не стоит забывать о девочках, иначе можно никогда не обзавестись семьёй. Восхищался всякими известными людьми, заключившими удачные браки, и намекал, что за каждым великим мужчиной стоит женщина.  
Говард не мог, конечно, признаться ему. Да и отец во многом был прав: инженер — не то же самое, что голливудский актёр, художник или артист балета. Даже им такое не прощают, но хоть как-то оправдывают тонкой натурой. А что сказали бы про них с Баки? И как отреагировали бы его несчастные родители, которые привыкли гордиться пробивным сыном, но в один миг узнали бы, что он не оправдал их надежд самым неожиданным образом?..  
Всё это билось в голове Говарда круглыми сутками, будто дурные сны при лихорадке. Он пытался найти гениальное решение, но был гением вовсе не в таких тонких вопросах, и с каждой попыткой вырваться из заколдованного круга всё яснее понимал: кому-то в любом случае будет больно, а чем дольше он затягивает с решением — тем больнее будет. И Говард, вглядываясь в свои блестящие перспективы, не видел в них солнечных бликов на глади Ист-Ривер.  
Нужно было быстрее расставить все точки над i, но Говард не торопился. Как безнадёжно больной, боящийся врачей, он сбежал от проблем в учёбу и бессмысленно надеялся, что всё сойдёт на нет само собой. Что у Баки вправду может быть ветер в голове, что он снова от скуки начнёт провожать девочек с танцев, что он-то, красавчик и всеобщий любимец, отпустит всё очень легко и просто, пока Говард готовит свой дипломный проект.  
Не получилось.  
Одним весенним вечером, когда Говард воевал с чертёжной доской в своей спальне, оконная рама тихонько скрипнула. Баки толкнул её и влез в комнату, лихо оседлав подоконник.  
— Пожарная лестница, конечно, хорошо, — заявил он. — Но я жду не дождусь, когда ты заработаешь денег на собственный особняк. Он будет одноэтажный, ну максимум двухэтажный, а это значительно проще и удобнее.  
— Отец мог тебя увидеть.  
Говард застыл — с линейкой в руке, с карандашом за ухом. Застыл, не зная, что сказать человеку, с которым он провёл почти всю жизнь, за исключением первых лет и последних двух недель.  
— И что? Мы же друзья, — Баки подмигнул.  
— Друзья не влезают в окна к друзьям. Так обычно делают…  
— С девушками, — закончил Баки и вдруг сделался очень серьёзным.  
Повисла тишина — такая, что скрип карандаша по бумаге казался отвратительным громким скрежетом, и Говард, поморщившись, нервно отбросил его в сторону.  
— Так не может больше продолжаться, — голос вдруг стал важным и чужим. — Баки, у этого… Нет будущего. Если о нас узнают, то мы станем изгоями.  
— Но мы будем друг у друга.  
— И поставим крест на всём остальном. Нас заклюют.  
Говард провёл обеими руками по лицу и сел на край кровати. Баки остался неподвижен — только внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Я столько старался, — продолжил Говард, сам леденея от своих слов. — Столько старался, чтобы подняться со дна, чтобы родители мной гордились, чтобы дотянуться до другой жизни — и всё это может рухнуть, а я… Я хочу работать. Хочу жизнь, как у всех. Хочу, чтобы родители не стыдились меня. Я знаю, что сам всё это начал, но…  
— Особняк с дворецким, красавица-жена, дети. Успешная блистательная карьера, гениальный изобретатель на передовицах всех газет, — монотонно проговорил Баки, мерно и нервно постукивая пальцами по подоконнику. — Поэтому ты меня избегал. Да?  
— Баки, послушай…  
— Помнишь тот поезд? — вдруг перебил он.  
— Поезд?..  
— Да. Тот поезд в витрине магазина. Когда мы были детьми. Ты сказал, что всегда будешь хотеть уехать со мной куда угодно. Так вот, — Баки прищурился, — я вижу, что ты вырос. Ладно, я сам придумаю что-нибудь получше.  
— Баки, мы всё ещё можем быть друзьями, просто сейчас… не то время…  
Он уже не слушал. Перевесил вторую ногу за окно, гулко зацепился за старую пожарную лестницу — и через минуту спрыгнул наземь. Говард подлетел к окну, хотел крикнуть что-то вслед — но Баки не поднял головы, а все слова застряли в горле.  
Он вроде бы поступил правильно, тогда почему стало так плохо?…  
— И всё минуло, хоть ты шептал мне, что будешь век любить, — разносилось по ночной улице пение Баки, нарочно громкое. — Всё это просто помнить, но сложно позабыть…  
Строки без музыки вдруг так гладко слились с мелодией, звучавшей когда-то с уплывшего по золотой воде Ист-Ривер теплоходика, что чертёжная доска опрокинулась словно сама собой.

*** 

_«— Синьор Генерал, снег уже вам по грудь._  
— Я не чувствую холода. Сердце у меня сейчас холоднее снега.  
В одно мгновение Генерал был почти целиком покрыт снегом. Некоторое время еще виднелись его усы, но вот и они исчезли. Вместо Генерала осталась снежная статуя, статуя коленопреклоненного Генерала, вцепившегося руками в края ямы, в которую провалились его пушки. Бедный Генерал, что за гибель!  
По-моему, он не заслужил такой участи, хотя и желал ее. Никто не мешал ему подняться, отряхнуть снег и укрыться в вагоне. Будучи Генералом, он имел право ехать в вагоне первого класса. Однако он предпочел превратиться в снежную статую». 

— Папа, ты что, плачешь?  
— Нет. Нет, что ты.  
Говард наклонился над книжкой, укрываясь от внимательного и удивлённого взгляда сына.  
— Просто устал читать, — попытался оправдаться он, но глаза предательски блестели.  
Пегги Картер — жестокая женщина: разом напомнить всё, что Говард почти смог вычеркнуть из памяти.  
— Тебе так жалко замёрзшего Генерала? — забеспокоился Тони, выбираясь из одеяла и пересаживаясь ближе.  
— Жалко.  
Смерть среди снега и льда — самая страшная. Белая, ледяная, одинокая. Можно только надеяться, что быстрая.  
— Тогда давай не будем сегодня читать дальше.  
Тони сам забрал книжку из рук отца и закрыл её, хотя совершенно точно хотел узнать, что будет дальше. И ещё больше хотел, чтобы папа посидел с ним подольше. Маленькая ладошка легла на коленку Говарда, на дорогое сукно брюк. Странно: Тони сам должен был расстроиться от этой сказки, но у него хватало сил утешать отца. То ли дети воспринимают всё по-другому, и Говард уже не помнил, как именно, то ли сын далеко пойдёт.  
И им можно будет гордиться. И уже было, чем гордиться: особняк с дворецким, красавица-жена, ребёнок, блистательная карьера и гениальные изобретения…  
— Там дальше всё было хорошо, это точно, — заверил Говард, накрыв ладонь Тони своей.  
— И «Голубая стрела» приедет в рождественское утро?  
— Да, конечно, — Говард потёр висок свободной рукой. — Прямо к тебе и приедет. Жди.  
Он поцеловал Тони в макушку, неловко, непривычно обнял, пожелал доброй ночи и отправился в свой кабинет. Не к Марии — та наверняка уже спала. Не включая свет, подошёл к окну. Закурил и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.  
Ему показалось, что там, под окном, разрезая свежевыпавший снег, несётся маленький голубой поезд с выключенными огнями. Почти как настоящий — в зимних Альпах.

*** 

Баки действительно придумал кое-что получше, хоть ему и потребовалось на это много времени. Никакой поезд не увёз бы его так далеко от Говарда, как самолёт, который унёс добровольцев на фронт.  
Говард Старк подумал об этом прямо на сцене «Павильона Чудес», когда очередная его задумка провалилась с треском в совершенно буквальном смысле. Автомобиль не оторвался от земли; а Баки стоял, улыбался ему из толпы, только ему, впервые с того вечера в спальне. Он весь был праздничнее фейерверков, оркестра и нарядной публики — в своей новенькой форме с иголочки, окружённый девушками, сохранивший своё обаяние и свой «ветер в голове». И сохранивший свою дружбу со Стивом.  
Баки смотрел на него так, словно хотел сказать: «Смотри, я дождался своего «поезда», смотри, я не разбрасываюсь людьми, а твоя чёртова машина не взлетела».  
Тогда Говард и подумал впервые о том, что правильные решения — не всегда верные, но решил, что говорить об этом уже поздно.  
Надежда почему-то шевельнулась, когда судьба причудливо свела его со Стивом Роджерсом, а потом — в лице Пегги Картер — потащила за шкирку за океан, вслед за Баки Барнсом. Говард даже нашёл слова, которые стоило сказать, да он готов был хоть спеть ему ту проклятую песню Бинга Кросби, выученную за время разлуки наизусть, но этого не случилось.  
За стойкой в дымном и шумном баре в Аззано Говард даже не успел раскрыть рта. Баки отодвинул пустой стакан одним пальцем, чему-то усмехнувшись, взглянул на растерянного Говарда и чиркнул по коробку спичкой, закуривая.  
— Спасибо за всё, что ты сделал, — сказал Баки, глядя ему в глаза. — Но я всё равно найду свой поезд.  
Ответить Говард не смог. Пока он думал, обледенев от первого за всё время разговора, к Баки подсел посоветоваться Стив, который решительно не знал, как же подойти к Пегги Картер. Он же не ходил с ними на танцы в Бруклине. Даже Говарда не узнал.  
Они так и не поговорили больше — ни в этот вечер, ни в оставшиеся Баки Барнсу дни. А потом за Баки примчала его «Голубая стрела».  
Когда ничего не знавшая, совершенно разбитая Пегги рассказала всё Говарду, он впервые потерял перед ней лицо.  
— Он дождался своего поезда, — хрипло выдохнул Говард и обнял Пегги. Её трясло так, что она не заметила, что Старка тоже трясёт. — Дождался — и не взял меня с собой.

*** 

Говард не спал всю ночь. Сидел в своём кабинете, перелистывая детскую книжку.  
Пегги хотела что-то сказать таким подарком. Эти суперагенты никогда ничего не говорят напрямую. Она даже не могла крикнуть Стиву Роджерсу «Выживи, брось этот грёбаный самолёт, катапультируйся, я больше никого так не полюблю», а не назначать свидание. Простые бруклинские мальчики плохо понимают намёки.  
А когда настенные часы сказали, что пора собираться и ехать в аэропорт, Говард наконец всё понял. Встал с кресла, наглухо зашторил окно, запер дверь изнутри и налил себе виски.  
Нужно было выспаться.  
Мария долго барабанила в дверь — Говард слышал это сквозь вой альпийской метели и сигналы летящей сквозь неё «Голубой стрелы». Потом всё стихло: не в первый раз бывало такое, что Говард забывал обо всём, загоревшись новой идеей. Она знала, что его стоит оставить в покое, и уехала в аэропорт одна. Ведь деловых партнёров нельзя бросать на произвол судьбы, даже если твой муж — гений с дурным характером.  
Славная, милая Мария.  
Славный сын.  
Славный дворецкий, чёрт побери.  
Они достались Говарду слишком дорого, он мечтал о них — и совершенно их не ценил. Вот что хотела сказать Пегги.  
Когда он наконец открыл глаза и раздвинул шторы, за окнами уже было темно. Говард подумал, что проспал до ночи и всё равно испортил Рождество, но часы его успокоили. Да и внизу слышалась какая-то возня, а значит, Тони ещё не лёг.  
Говард прихватил книжку и очень тихо стал спускаться вниз, на голоса Джарвиса и Тони. Сын был по-фамильному настойчив и очень пытался убедить Эдвина в чём-то срочном и важном, и когда Говард вслушался с лестницы в беседу у входной двери, он не мог поверить своим ушам.  
— Мистер Энтони, вы никуда не пойдёте, особенно в таком виде.  
— Это очень важно, Джарвис.  
— Ваш отец расстроится, если вы простудитесь.  
— Тогда помоги мне найти мои ботинки, пожалуйста.  
— Не помогу. Вы можете потеряться, мистер Энтони.  
— Я не потеряюсь. Джарвис, это правда важно. Понимаешь, я должен найти «Голубую стрелу». Она такая маленькая, и Генерал уже замёрз, и папа очень-очень расстроился. А если Полубородый Капитан тоже замёрзнет? И куклы? И даже карандаши? А я найду их всех. И спасу. И, может, Генерала ещё не поздно спасти. Пойдём со мной, Джарвис?  
Капитан тоже замёрз, но Говард, наконец сойдя со ступенек, не стал говорить об этом Тони. Молча подошёл, присел на корточки и обнял растрёпанного взволнованного сына. Тони не смог найти свои ботинки и шарф, так и стоял в тёплой куртке и тапочках, но зато отыскал папин налобный фонарик и взял в дорогу горячий термос.  
Точно далеко пойдёт.  
— Ты не улетел?  
— Я был занят. Я узнавал, — сказал Говард. — «Голубая стрела» прибудет по расписанию. А чтобы ей было легче, давай поможем. В моей машине можно увезти больше игрушек, чем на игрушечном поезде, согласен?  
— Согласен.  
— Давай мы сейчас поедем в самый большой магазин игрушек в Бруклине, заберём всех, кто заперт в витрине, и тогда им не придётся ехать самим и никто не замёрзнет. Мы ещё успеем. Мы отвезём их в тепло. В детский дом, где им все будут рады. И пилота, и пёсика, и куклу в голубом платье, и цветные карандаши, и всех-всех-всех.  
— И поезд прибудет вовремя? И никто не погибнет?  
— Поезда всегда приходят вовремя, Тони. А вечером дочитаем сказку. Идёт?  
— Идёт.  
Говард открыл шкаф и потянулся за ботинками Тони. Джарвис деликатно забрал у него книжку, открыл — и тут же сделал сложное лицо.  
— Это детская сказка от Пегги, — пояснил Говард.  
— Тогда понятно.  
Он наклонился, пока Говард копался в шкафу, и шёпотом спросил:  
— Мне собрать железную дорогу?  
— Да. Когда мы приедем, «Голубая стрела» должна уже быть на станции.  
— Это будет прекрасное Рождество.  
— Да, Джарвис.  
Ведь этот поезд никого не увезёт.  
И Говард Старк сможет вырастить сына таким, чтобы ему не пришлось выбирать между правильным и верным. Таким, чтобы он не дал никому уехать в одиночестве в белое смертельное молчание.


End file.
